Problem: Let $[r,s]$ denote the least common multiple of positive integers $r$ and $s$. Find the number of ordered triples $(a,b,c)$ of positive integers for which $[a,b] = 1000$, $[b,c] = 2000$, and $[c,a] = 2000$.

It's clear that we must have $a = 2^j5^k$, $b = 2^m 5^n$ and $c = 2^p5^q$ for some nonnegative integers $j, k, m, n, p, q$. Dealing first with the powers of 2: from the given conditions, $\max(j, m) = 3$, $\max(m, p) = \max(p, j) = 4$. Thus we must have $p = 4$ and at least one of $m, j$ equal to 3. This gives 7 possible triples $(j, m, p)$: $(0, 3, 4), (1, 3, 4), (2, 3, 4), (3, 3, 4), (3, 2, 4), (3, 1, 4)$ and $(3, 0, 4)$.
Now, for the powers of 5: we have $\max(k, n) = \max(n, q) = \max(q, k) = 3$. Thus, at least two of $k, n, q$ must be equal to 3, and the other can take any value between 0 and 3. This gives us a total of 10 possible triples: $(3, 3, 3)$ and three possibilities of each of the forms $(3, 3, n)$, $(3, n, 3)$ and $(n, 3, 3)$.
Since the exponents of 2 and 5 must satisfy these conditions independently, we have a total of $7 \cdot 10 = \boxed{70}$ possible valid triples.